Blanket
by breakfastwithfairies
Summary: for some reason i decided to write this little kagehina which includes nerds and hot chocolate, (involuntary) blanket sharing, and two first kisses. also some shameless spongebob references.


"Hey! Kags! Have you ever kissed anybody?"

The question was random, but not out of the ordinary for Hinata—especially recently, as he had, to the dismay of a much-exasperated Kageyama, taken to asking dumb and juvenilely personal questions about the other's love life.

From behind him, Hinata noticed Kageyama's ears grow increasingly red, even in the already-cold air. "Who cares?" Kageyama answered, looking down at his boots as they trudged through slushy snow on the side of the road.

"So…no," Hinata said. Without even turning around, Kageyama knew that the shorter boy was wearing a shit-eating grin. He could tell by his voice. Kageyama finally turned and looked over his shoulder at Hinata, exasperated.

"Why do _you_ care?" he asked, accusation in his voice. Hinata's eyes widened just enough to be noticeable, and he looked away quickly, kicking at a pile of fluffy snow as they approached his house.

"So I can make fun of you. Duh," he said, digging his cold, chill-reddened hands into the deep pocket of his coat to retrieve his house key as he stepped up on the porch, stomping his feet to rid his boots of excess snow. Kageyama rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Like _you've_ kissed anyone before," he snorted, stepping aside so Hinata could unlock his door and get both of them out of the frigid air. Hinata ignored him, instead entering his kitchen, kicking his boots off next to the door and heaving his backpack over his shoulder and onto the kitchen table with a relieved sigh. Kageyama quietly did the same, nudging his and Hinata's boots against each other with his foot.

"Where's Natsu?" Kageyama asked, sitting down and removing his gloves.

"Piano practice," Hinata answered, running his hands through his hair in attempts to dissolve any remaining snow. "When she's done there, my mom's taking her shopping for a new winter coat. They should be home in like an hour. Hot chocolate?" he hummed, already rummaging through his cabinets in search for the cocoa mix, cheeks and nose flushed cutely from the cold. Kageyama noted that he looked vaguely like a cheery elf.

"Sure, thanks," he answered, glancing absently at his phone. "What happened to her old coat?"

Hinata grinned sheepishly, putting the cocoa mix in a pot and adding milk and sugar (probably too much) before turning the stove on. "She rolled down the hill whenever we went sledding last year," he answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "I, uh… couldn't stop her from wiping out. It put a hole in her coat."

Kageyama snorted. "Such a great big brother you are."

"Shut up," Hinata answered with no real offense taken. He _knew_ he was the best big brother in the entire world.

After they had drunk their hot chocolate and Hinata finished his homework, the two of them wandered into the living room to watch Netflix. They argued playfully for a good ten minutes over what to watch before agreeing on old Spongebob episodes—it just seemed to accompany the cold weather perfectly. After a few minutes, Kageyama stood up, the absence of his arm pressed against the younger boy's shoulder causing a rush of warmth that Hinata hadn't even previously noticed to quickly rush away, crossing the room to grab a blanket. When he plopped back down on the couch next to Hinata, he laid the blanket over his legs. Hinata tried to steal it.

"Excuse me?" Kageyama grumbled, not tearing his eyes from the television screen. "Get your own blanket."

Hinata shook his head, "I don't want to go upstairs. There's no more down here."

"I don't care."

Exhaling a sharp, pouty exhale through his nose, Hinata lifted up the blanket and shoved his legs underneath it, across Kageyama's.

"What are you doing?" Kageyama asked, seemingly alarmed.

"Using _my_ blanket," Hinata answered, leaning against him again. Kageyama only snorted in protest.

Turning back to the television, Hinata giggled as Mr. Krabs struggled to say _actual words_ to Mrs. Puff, eventually giving up and falling straight on his face, flustered and embarrassed.

"Hey," Hinata said, breaking the silence again and poking Kageyama in the ribs. "That would be you in literally any romantic situation." He giggled again, snorting slightly.

"No way, dumbass!" Kageyama said defensively. "I'd be better than you, at least."

"Doubt it," Hinata teased, smirking.

"I guarantee it," Kageyama said, furrowing his eyebrows and crinkling his nose.

"Then prove it!" Hinata challenged him, crossing his arms.

"Okay, fine," Kageyama said, clearing his throat and folding his arms as well, "Hinata Shouyou, I like you, so let's go out." When he saw a light dusting of pink spread across Hinata's cheeks, he panicked, realizing what he'd just let slip. "I mean, that's just what I—I didn't really—"

Not allowing him to finish, Hinata leaned across the couch, closed his eyes, put his hands on Kageyama's shoulders, and pressed his soft, plump lips against his. Taken aback, Kageyama stiffened, but didn't pull away. Cautiously, he let one of his palms fall to Hinata's knee, eventually closing his eyes as well. Neither one of them moved for a long time, their heartbeats racing, until Hinata moved his lips softly against Kageyama's, kissing him to the sound of "we're not talking about this, or this, we're talking about _thiiiiiiis!" _coming from Spongebob in the background.

"Yes," Hinata said with a flushed, timid smile once they had pulled away from each other.

"What?" Kageyama asked breathlessly.

"Yes, let's go out."


End file.
